A Summer To Remember: Finchel Edition
by gleeksforever
Summary: Just a drabble of finchel one shots. They're spending an entire summer together, what's to come of the two love birds?


Well hello everyone! I would like to say how sorry I am for not updating for a while! But summer's here, and as always, I'm in the mood for some finchel writing! I thought I'd try something different and do some one shots! (since I can always never finish a story!) That way, It would be something new and different each day. Anyways, I hope you enjoy them! If you have any suggestions for some finchel moments feel free to comment and/or message me!

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot: Summer Fever<strong>

It was a beautiful summer morning inLima,Ohio. School. Warm weather, blue skies, it was perfect weather. Finn and Rachel were enthusiastic to spend their summer together. Since their loss at Nationals both of them agreed to try and forget what a hell of a year it's been and simply enjoy their summer. After all, it's their last one before they go off to college.

Rachel decided to have their first picnic together as a couple for when summer began. Rachel thought it would hopelessly romantic to have lunch in the park, and then take a boat ride in the lake. Finishing the night with dessert, laying down with one another on the blanket, watching the stars. This date was gonna kick off their summer, she wanted epic romance, she wanted to remember this summer, make it special, you know? No drama, no Quinn, just her boyfriend.

She couldn't help herself from arriving early at the Hummel residence. She skipped down the driveway, picnic basket in hand, and reached the front door. She rang the doorbell as she fixed the ends of her hair and smoothed out her purple dress. She smiled waiting for Finn to greet her. But no answer. She frowned in confusion and rang the doorbell again. _No answer._She checked her phone. _9:31am._What if he wasn't home? She tried calling his cell phone, but no answer.

She quickly looked around, tapping on the windows, just trying to figure out what was going on. Soon enough, the front door opened, she smiled, but slightly sighed as it was only Kurt staring at her with folded arms, appearing annoyed.

"What would possibly possess a person to come to my house at this hour?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you love me!" Rachel said laughing, as she playfully smacked his arm.

Kurt managed to sneak out a smirk, and invited her inside. "Yeah, I do. Come inside."

Rachel smiled as she walked inside, putting down the basket on the dining room table. She twirled around, facing Kurt.

Kurt stared at her as she was settling down the picnic basket, pointing at it confused.

"What's that?" He asked closing the door, walking over to Rachel in suspicion.

Rachel smiled. "Finn and I are going out on a picnic date." She squealed. "Is he ready?" She asked, looking around.

Kurt laughed. "Ready? Rach, you'll be lucky if he wakes up atnoon." He said still laughing, shaking his head. "I mean I'm awake because I take a7:00amyoga lesson on the Saturdays." Kurt shrugged, folding his yoga mat.

Rachel frowned. "I told him I'd be here at10am, so we can get a good place at the park." She sighed, looking down. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She quickly grabbed the picnic basket and made her way to the door.

Kurt shook his head in confusion and sprinted off the couch, grabbing a hold of her arm. "No, no wait! Look, just.. try waking him up." He said facing her. "He's overslept, that's all." Kurt half smiled, leading her upstairs. "He's a very deep sleeper, so good luck." He smiled, hugging Rachel, as she walked inside Finn's room.

Rachel stepped inside, looking around in amazement. And not the _good_ kind of amazement either. Clothes, books, drumsticks, comic books, _everywhere._She watched where she stepped, not wanting to make any noise. She put down the picnic basket on a chair and proceeded towards the bed to find a snoring Finn.

Rachel laughed, she couldn't help but think of how adorable he was sleeping. She smiled to herself, walking closer to Finn's bed. He let out another snore, as she pressed herself closer to his body. Whispering in his ear.

"Finn.. Finn.. babe wake up." She said quietly, slowly nudging him.

_No response._

"Finn.. Finn.. C'mon you need to wake up." She said a bit louder, continuing to nudge him.

Rachel rolled her eyes. _"Kurt wasn't wrong about you. Geez, a freaking earthquake can happen and you'll sleep right through it."_Rachel thought to herself. She then smirked, tilting her head as she thought of an idea.

She quickly jumped onto the bed and started to bounce on the hard mattress, continuously.

Finn started to move around, sitting up. "Whoa. What the hell is going on?" He asked surprised looking around, and widened his eyes when he saw Rachel standing on his bed. In his room. At10 am.

Rachel smiled as she plopped herself back down on the bed and sat next to him. "Now that I have your attention, get ready." She said.

Finn looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"

"Our picnic date, silly!" She said happily as she grabbed her basket from the chair.

_"Holy crap. I forgot."_Finn thought to himself as put on a fake half smile. "You're right! I'll go take a shower." He said reassuringly, as he went off the bed and walked over to her, leaning in. "Good morning, by the way." He smiled, pressing himself closer to her face.

Rachel stopped him, putting her hand over her mouth. "Not until you brush your teeth." She said, walking out of the room.

Finn laughed a bit, grabbing a towel, and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Finn walked downstairs, freshly dressed, smiling as he saw Rachel sitting down on the couch, talking with Kurt.<p>

"I brushed my teeth." Finn smiled.

Rachel giggled. "Good, now I can do this." She stood up, and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Uh, I'm still here guys. Remember.." Kurt said awkwardly.

Rachel and Finn pulled back, both smiling. "We should probably go.." Rachel said making her way to the door.

Finn tried to grab a hold of her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. "Or we can just stay here all day.." He whispered in her ear.

Kurt's eyes widened as he overheard what Finn was saying. "Oh no you don't! You guys get on out of here.." Kurt said quickly grabbing the picnic basket handing it to Finn and pushing both Finn and Rachel back's towards the door and out of the house, closing the door shut.

Finn and Rachel stared at one another confused. "Did we do something wrong?" Finn asked, confused.

Rachel giggled and took his hand leading them to his car.

* * *

><p>"This is so nice." Rachel said laying her head down on Finn's chest, smiling.<p>

Finn pulled an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, it is." Finn said looking up to the night sky.

Both finished their lunch, and went down by the lake for a boat ride. It was almost 9 now, and the stars were beginning to set in the sky. They both looked up, Rachel's head on his chest, and Finn wrapping his arm around shoulder. It was a beautiful night.

"See that star up there.." Finn said pointing up to a bright star in the sky.

Rachel nodded.

"That's Rachel Berry." Finn smiled.

Rachel laughed a bit, still looking up. "Are you mocking my love of stars?" She asked playfully.

Finn quickly answered. "No, no! Well.. wait mocking is a bad thing right?" Finn asked confused.

Rachel turned her head to face his. "Nevermind what I said, why did you pick that star?" Rachel asked softly.

Finn half smiled. "Because, it's the biggest and the brightest one out of all those other stars."

Rachel smiled to herself. "That's very sweet, Finn.."

"YouAREa star, Rachel. Whether you realize it or not. And you need to shine like one." Finn smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

She couldn't help herself but just sink into every moment, she kissed him back tenderly, having her hands curl into his hair, as he pulled her body to brush against his, she thought.. _"this was definitely be a summer to remember."_

* * *

><p>And that's it! ..for now! I hope you all liked the first chapter of my soon to be one shotssummer drabbles. Please comment and tell me if you liked it.. or any recommendations are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
